This Close
by ShadowManipulator7
Summary: 'Cat drew in a breath, realizing what Robbie was doing, but didn't protest. Instead, the two closed their eyes, but just before their lips met-' After the episode 'Who Did It To Trina'. What were Cat and Robbie really doing backstage? '-.-'


[AU: Heeeeeeeeey, I'm back . . . again! This is my first Victorious fan fiction, so I'm sorry if it sucks. The main couple is, obviously, Cabbie, and then some Tandre if you squint hard enough. Believe me, this was a really hard story to write! I'm not used to writing about live-action anything, so I really hope you like this. Plus, I wrote this in an hour or so. Thank you and read on.]

This Close

Robbie's POV

Robbie checked his left wristwatch. He had about a half an hour until the play started and he was still a little shaky on some of his lines. He looked around the Black Box Theatre in search of someone who could potentially help him go over his lines. However, finding someone who was available to do so didn't seem to work since everyone was busy! Trina was too busy jabbering on the phone with someone, completely ignoring everyone that tried to talk to her, Andre was discussing something with Tori on set while seated at the country kitchen table - sitting very closely together, he noted - the backstage crew members were busy getting the props and scene changes ready before the audience walked in, Sinjin and his other geeky friends were on the catwalk fixing the lighting, and-

_Wait a corn popping minute!_ Robbie thought. _I'll just ask Cat! I'm sure she'd love to help me since she's nice like that. And she's kind, and special, and pretty, and . . ._

Robbie didn't know how long his thoughts went on for until he was suddenly shaken out of his thoughts by an all-too smiley Cat. She wrinkled her nose in confusion at him. "Why are you just standing in the middle of the theatre with that silly expression on your face?" And then, Cat being Cat, giggled for no reason whatsoever.

Robbie smirked, somewhat embarrassed that he had been caught daydreaming about her. He was about to explain that he had been looking for her, but Rex, his devilish 'best friend' hooked on his right arm, interrupted before he could get a word out. "'Cause he's got problems. Haven't I addressed this before?"

Robbie released an irritated deep breath and Cat giggled lightly. He sighed and looked at the red-headed girl. "Hey, Cat, do you think you could help me with my lines before the play starts?"

Cat's eyes brightened at the favour, but her cheeks tinged with pink slightly. "Really?"

"Yeah. Everyone else is busy, so I thought you'd help me since I'm in need." He smiled. He knew very well that Cat couldn't deny a person who needed help. _Even if a duck came up to her and asked her to rub talcum powder on his wings, she would do it. Wait, where did that thought suddenly come from?_

And, of course, Cat agreed. Robbie sat Rex down on one of the folding chairs in the audience rows carefully. "Now stay here and don't talk to anyone."

"No promises." Rex replied.

Robbie shrugged and turned back to Cat with a smile. They walked back around the set where they could get a little peace and quiet from everyone bustling around to finish the preparations for opening night. Cat leaned against the set wall behind her, figuring it was sturdy enough to hold her light weight, as Robbie sat in a random folding chair in front of her. He opened his script and gazed over his lines for a few moments before handing it to Cat.

Just before Robbie said his first line, Cat squealed. "Oh, Robbie, I almost forgot. Jade said she was looking for you. Something about money that you owed her and-"

"Shhhh." Robbie put a finger to her lips, silencing her. "Let's just pretend that we're not here, that way she'll never find us." He could see the tiny blush that was forming on Cat's cheeks as he pulled his finger away. "Besides, I can't pay her right now. I spent the money on fresh avocados for my Mexican salsa dip."

Cat laughed. "Yay! I love salsa dip!" She then returned her focus to Robbie's script in her hands. Robbie took a deep breath as he got into character. "Okay, I'll start with . . . 'Alright, don't get all mad. I was just saying that-'" Cat said Andres line plainly.

"'I know what you were saying.'" Robbie said as his character Kevin, getting his line down perfectly.

"'Kevin-'"

"'If you think my adopted sister's a freaky weirdo, then why don't you just say so?'" Robbie could feel the anger from his character now, and he let it stir around inside of him as Cat continued with Andres lines.

"'You're sisters a freaky weirdo.'" Cat couldn't help but laugh at this line, and Robbie momentarily broke character as he smiled at her adorable little girlish giggle. He picked himself back up, looked at the ground, and continued.

"'I can't believe you'd say that!'"

"'But you just told me-'"

"'Get out of here!'" Robbie said threateningly, his voice low enough so only Cat could hear him. "'Get out of my ranch house!'"

Robbie waited for the Cat to spot his next line, but she didn't respond. He looked up to see Cat staring at him with an unreadable expression on her face. To him, she almost looked . . . awe-struck, like she was impressed with Robbie's reads. Now, Robbie wasn't the type of guy who boasted about how great an actor he was. He didn't think that, ever. In fact, he thought he was kind of a terrible actor, despite how many roles he seemed to get in the productions at Hollywood Arts. But, for one moment, he believed he was a truly great actor because Cat was at a loss for words.

Of course, it was Cat he was talking about. She could say anything out of the blue at a moment-

"Whoa, daddy." She said. "You're glasses are very geeky looking."

_And there it is_, Robbie sighed to himself. _I figured my ego was just growing._ He smirked at her nonetheless. "Yeah, my grandma got them for me 'cause she said they'd help me pick up girls." He paused. "Obviously they don't. Heh heh."

Cat laughed, as well. "They don't look too bad ya' know." She battered her black eyelashes at him. "I think they look kinda' cute."

Robbie gaped at her. He wasn't sure if he had heard her right when she said that. He quickly looked around to see if anyone else was watching or had heard, but no one seemed to be around. The curly-haired nerd turned back to Cat. "Uh - uh, cute?"

Cat nodded enthusiastically. "Uh huh. Well, not like, fluffy bunny who's carrying a basket full of Easter eggs kind of cute, more like . . . more like a boy giving a girl a daisy flower during a date kind of cute. You know what I mean?"

Robbie smirked. "Yeah, I do, Cat. And thanks."

They just stood there smiling at each other for a few moments until they heard the familiar loud voice of Jade. "Robbie? Hey, Robbie, you in here?"

Robbie, feeling paranoid that Jade might see him from the angel of where he was sitting on the chair, stood up and pushed himself near the wall. However, he hadn't expected to trip over his own feet and nearly smash into Cat, who had still been leaning against the set wall. He caught himself just before his chin collided with her forehead, his hands spread on either side of her face against the back of the set wall. He held his breath as Jade's footsteps subsided, replaced with a loud argument from Tori and Trina.

He sighed and looked down at Cat, who was now staring at him again. Their faces were so close together that they could feel each others breaths intertwining in the almost nonexistent air space between them. Two pairs of brown eyes connected and neither of them seemed to be able to look away. Robbie could feel his face flush as Cat blinked at him innocently.

"Robbie?" Cat whispered.

Then, ever so slowly, Robbie lowered his head down towards Cats. His mind was screaming at him, _what are you doing? This is not right! She's my friend, nothing more!_ But it seem that the butterflies in his stomach had decided to lock his thoughts in the mental wing at the hospital. Cat drew in a breath, realizing what Robbie was doing, but didn't protest. Instead, the two closed their eyes, but just before their lips met-

"Trina, I demand to know what happened to Cuddle-Me-Cathy's bonnet or I'm going to kill you!" Tori yelled at her sister in a dangerously petty tone.

Robbie and Cat's eyes shot open, suddenly brought out of their romantic affair from backstage. They both looked around the corner to see Tori and Trina on the set, still arguing, and the entire set watching in bewilderment as the Vega sisters threw girly insults back at each other. Robbie then noticed that Jade was standing by the entrance of the Black Box Theatre and quickly ducked back behind the set wall. Cat followed suit, but realized that they were then stuck back into the same awkward position as before.

"Uh . . ." Robbie muttered. He could feel her hot breath on his chin. "Cat, shouldn't we . . . go now?"

Cat, for once, didn't respond. Instead, she did what she thought was the right thing to do. She kissed him before he had the chance to get away. Robbie froze, his eyes wide open. Cat had him pinned with one hand resting on the back of his neck and the other on one of his arms. And although Robbie was indeed trapped by the little red-headed girl, he didn't mind one bit. He kissed her back for what felt like hours, even though it had only been a few seconds.

Their romantic moment was interrupted as Andre shouted for his scene partner. "Yo, Robbie! You around here, dude?" Cat and Robbie quickly separated as the ranch house door, which led onto the stage set, swung open. Andre stood there, script in hand with one ear bud from his iPod hanging out his ear. He smirked at the two. "Did I walk in at a bad time?"

Robbie and Cat, who were now more than a foot apart, both shook their heads. Andre knew better than to believe them; he could obviously tell that something had gone on right before he opened the door. He noted their stiff postures and cherry red cheeks, along with the script they had been using while reading lines had been dropped on the floor, now forgotten amongst the teens. Andre snickered to himself, but didn't mention anything as he called Robbie onto the stage.

Robbie nodded, picking up script - which had fallen next to Cat's left foot - and walked onto the stage with Andre. However, before he closed the ugly yellow door, he gave Cat a soft, but awkward smile. She returned it, murmuring, "Talk to you later" as she walked off.

"Okay, everyone!" Tori said, getting the crews attention once again. "Let's quickly rehearse this one more time before the audience comes in! Andre, Robbie, Trina, are you all ready?"

Trina, now in full alien makeup, nodded and took her seat at the ranch house kitchen table. Andre nodded, too, winking at Tori in the process. Robbie stayed quiet and tried to keep his attention on his cast mates as Cat sat in one of the folding chairs in the audience, Rex sitting on her lap as she watched the run-through with the biggest smile she had ever had.

End

[AU: So, what'd you think? This story didn't really go as I had planned, but I think it came out great anyway. It was my first Cabbie story, so I hope I kept them in character. Actually, I hope I kept everyone in character. Haha. Anywho, please review and/or favourite, I'd appreciate it very much. All flames from this story will be used in blowing up Peeps on Easter Day. Signing off - ShdowManipulator7 '-.-']


End file.
